wnrfandomcom-20200213-history
All eras meanings
List Of Eras * blah blah blah era * True Beginning Era (TBE) * -infinity * First era * Start Era Era (also known as SEE) * Before Time Era (also known as BTE) * Before Earth Existed Era (also known as BEEE) * Before Christ (also known as BC) * Anno Domini (also known as AD) or Common Era (CE) * (no sign after number) Normal Years * After Christ (AC) * Before Christ (New version) * After Time Era (also known as ATE) (Now replaced by xEx) * ATE # ATE+ # ATE++ # ATE+++ # ATE_ # ATE^ # ATE^^ # ATE^^^ * Trids * METE * ∞n * ∞th Eternity * Omegaport * Years of Volcano (also known as YOV) (Now replaced by xEx) # YOV+ # YOV++ # YOV+++ # YOV_ # YOV^ # YOV^^ # YOV^^^ * End Ending Era (also known as EEE) (Now replaced by xEx) # EEE+ # EEE++ # EEE+++ # EEE_ # EEE^ # EEE^^ # EEE^^^ * FEEE * Years of Hell (also known as YOH or YOHL) (Now replaced by xEx) * CER * SNO * ARSEN * Years of No Earth (YONE) * Years of Nones (YON or YONN) * Years of Nothing (YON or YONT) * Years of Death (YOD) * Years of Extinction (YOE) * Hell Time (HT) * Super Hell Time (SHT) * Hyper Hell Time (HHT) * Ultra Hell Time (UHT or ULHT) * Ultimate Hell Time (UHT) * F**king HeLL time (FHT) * Grave Death (GD) * EVERYTHING DIES (ED) * Big Crunch (BigC) * Years of Darkness (YOD or YODK) * Years of Black Hole (YOBH) * Years of Absloute (YOA) * Years of Revival (YOR) * Years of Heaven (YOH or YOHV) * New Universe (NU) * New Multiverse (NM) * New Cycle (NC) * 2nd Universe (2U) * xth of x * xth of x of x * xth of x of x of x * xth of x of x of x of x * œ real * ø real * ñ * Pluses Mean Xtuple Era (X = Amount Of Pluses, EEE+++ Would Be Triple End Ending Era). * XEX (Eternity Cycle) * XEXEX * XEXEXEX * XEXEXEXEX * XEXEXEXEXEX * XEXEXEXEXEXEX * XEXEXEXEXEXEXEX * XEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEX * XEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEX * XEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEX * XNX * XNXEX * XRX * XRXNX * XRXNXEX * infinity * infinity2 * infinity3 * True end * True end of all * True end of Carets * True end of E's * True end of existence * Rebirth era * Last Universe era (LUE) * Last Integer Era (LIE) * Cycles (Also A GD Level) * Cycles End (They Took It From Us!) * Last era * Cycle Cycles (2 Cycles) * Cycle Cycles Cycles (3 Cycles) * Cycle Cycles Cycles Cycles (4 Cycles) * 5C * 6C * 7C * 8C * Infinity Cycles * Cycles+1n-1 * Cycles+1n1 * x/.1 * xth of x/.1 * xexth of x/.1 * x/.1/.1 * x/.1/.1/.1 * x/.1/.1/.1/.1 * x/.1/.1/.1/.1/.1 * x/>¶∞ * Last x./1 era (LX/.1E) * true real death era (TRDE or TRDTE) * true end of existence (TEOE) * Rebirth (RB) Rebirth contains: # Rebirth+1 # Rebirth+n # n*Rebirth # Rebirth^n # Pre-Era Of Eternity (PEoE) # Era Of eternity (EoE) # ATE layer # EEE layer # Xth of X layer # x u^x layer # xEx layer # n^2^xEx layer # Year of Eternity # Last Era # Infinity * Endless Time * Eternity Last eras: ??? BHE No Year (also known as _) Absolute darkness End of everything bang death era era An 'era ' is an iteration of the universe that begins at -infinity and ends at infinity of that era. Longer List of Eras __FORCETOC__ Category:Eras